enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Missions
Missions are challenges you can take to destroy a certain number of enemies of the same kind, or collecting a certain amount of special drops as in the Energy Crystals' case. They are rewarded in Gold and Achievement Points. You can accept missions and redeem their rewards at the Mission Center, which you can enter through a blue portal which randomly appears throughout the game. The Mission Center is managed by the Mission Commander, who describes the missions. Not all the missions will be unlocked at first, but more and more missions will be unlocked as you play through later levels. When a mission is unlocked, you have to accept it first for the mission progress to count. Each mission's description is accompanied with a picture of the target. Missions Desion Attack *'Description:' Destroy 15 Desions. (Desions only appear at early levels) *'Reward': 40,000 Gold and 1 Achievement Point *'Average Bounty per Target': 2667 Gold, 0.07 Achievement Point. Deadly Smugglers *'Description:' Destroy 7 Elkon Transporters. (Again, best to do at early levels) *'Reward': 65,000 Gold and 1 Achievement Point *'Average Bounty per Target:' 9286 Gold, 0.14 Achievement Point. Explosive Task *'Description:' Destroy 25 Cyanobombers. (Orias calls many Cyanobombers continuously as his pawns, so the best place to do this mission is actually Orias' boss fight itself.) *'Reward': 120,000 Gold and 2 Achievement Points *'Average Bounty per Target:' 4800 Gold, 0.08 Achievement Point. Teramid Reprise *'Description:' Destroy 5 Teramid Fragments. (The "Teramid Storm" glitch is useful for this if you have a strong enough ship). *'Reward': 200,000 Gold and 2 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 40,000 Gold, 0.4 Achievement Point. Denton Shielders *'Description:' Destroy 25 Denton Shielders. (Must be done with the Destroy Shield skill or RS Conquest's shield-piercing bullets.) *'Reward': 240,000 Gold and 1 Achievement Point *'Average Bounty per Target:' 9600 Gold, 0.04 Achievement Point. Nerozon Force *'Description:' Destroy a Nerozon. (The Nerozon is the rarest kind of enemies in the game, and it's nigh-indestructible when it appears at earlier levels. So the best way to do this mission is to farm until you have a really strong ship, then return to about Level 7 or 8 to meet it.) *'Reward': 350,000 Gold and 2 Achievement Points *'Average Bounty per Target:' 350,000 Gold, 2 Achievement Points. Elzon Beams *'Description:' Destroy 100 Elzons. (The number of Elzons needed is ridiculous, but they appear a lot throughout the whole game, especially at the later levels, so don't worry.) *'Reward': 500,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 5000 Gold, 0.03 Achievement Point. Zenaka Threat *'Description:' Destroy 35 Zenakas. (Zenakas usually appear at mid-early levels. This is actually one of the easiest missions) *'Reward:' 350,000 Gold and 1 Achievement Point. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 10,000 Gold, 0.03 Achievement Point. Aion Defense *'Description:' Destroy 15 Aions. (Aions are very rare and escape quickly, so beware! They are most commonly found on Level 13, average 1-3 Aions per runthrough) *'Reward: '''650,000 Gold and 2 Achievement Points *'Average Bounty per Target:' 43,333 Gold, 0.13 Achievement Point. Megazon Invasion *'Description: Destroy 6 Megazons. (Megazons start appearing about Level 14 - 15 until the end of the game, so the number needed is not exactly the problem. However, the Megazon has been reported by many players to be the most frustrating enemy ever in the game, and that's the problem!) *'''Reward: 1,500,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points *'Average Bounty per Target:' 250,000 Gold, 0.5 Achievement Point. Pylon Embargo *'Description:' Destroy 45 Pylon Transports. (Pylon Transports appear a lot at later levels, so this is easy. They're pretty tough with normal fire though). *'Reward:' 1,000,000 Gold and 2 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 22,222 Gold, 0.04 Achievement Point. Genu Drones *'Description:' Destroy 150 Genu Drones. (This is the mission with the highest number of enemies needed. And to be straight, the Genu Drones are not THAT common, but they're still common enough to appear a lot on later levels for you to kill while farming, along with Elzons.) *'Reward:' 3,000,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 20,000 Gold, 0.02 Achievement Point. Energy Crystals *'Description:' Collect 25 Energy Crystals. (Energy Crystals are REALLY rare drops, only less rare than the Legendary Key itself, so this will take forever to do, and requires a lot of farming even when you've completed the game! Fiery Amulet helps a lot on this.) *'Reward:' 2,500,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 100,000 Gold, 0.12 Achievement Point. Arton Demi-Crafts *'Description:' Destroy 75 Arton Demi-Crafts. (This may seem hard as first, but at the last levels, PAST Level 20, the Arton Demi-Crafts start becoming the MAJORITY of the enemies, so don't worry!) *'Reward:' 4,000,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 53,333 Gold, 0.04 Achievement Point. Final Guard *'Description:' Destroy a Final Guard. (Final Guards are more common than Nerozons, but they only appear at later levels, about Level 16 and up, and are really tough! However, if you have a last-tier, boss-killing ship, this mission should post really little problem compared to some earlier missions.) *'Reward:' 5,000,000 Gold and 3 Achievement Points. *'Average Bounty per Target:' 5,000,000 Gold, 3 Achievement Points. Trivia (on Bounty) *The only enemy which has a bounty waaay higher than it should have (when compared to other enemies) is the Arton Demi-Craft. It's only slightly stronger than a Genu Drone, yet has a bounty higher than an Aion which is a lot more difficult to catch and destroy. Every other enemy's bounty is justified in some ways. (Even the Genu Drone, which has a pretty high bounty compared to a typical "drone"/minor enemy, is at least justified somewhat since it actually has a pretty tough armor for its size) *The bounty for a Nerozon is much higher than a Megazon although the Megazon is supposedly the "stronger" ship. However, this is completely justified once you actually play the game and hunt them down (since the Nerozon is a lot rarer and actually tries to escape). Plus, the Nerozon may actually have better armor than the Megazon despite its smaller size. *The bounty for a Final Guard is completely ridiculous, but this is somewhat justified since it's supposed to be your last normal enemy target in the game, and to be fair it IS hard to take one down. Oh, and they do escape, too. Total Rewards Total Gold possible to collect through Missions: 19,515,000 Gold Total Achievement Points rewarded: 32 Achievement Points Missions Gallery Mission 1.png|Desion Attack Mission 2.png|Deadly Smugglers Mission 3.png|Explosive Task 24-02-2013 12-19-40 CH.png|Teramid Reprise Mission 4.png|Denton Shielders 24-02-2013 12-19-29 CH.png|Nerozon Force 14-01-2013 7-15-42 CH.png|Elzon Beams 14-01-2013 7-15-55 CH.png|Zenaka Threat 14-01-2013 7-16-09 CH.png|Aion Defense 14-01-2013 7-16-22 CH.png|Megazon Invasion 17-01-2013 6-37-33 CH.png|Pylon Embargo 17-01-2013 6-37-41 CH.png|Genu Drones 17-01-2013 6-37-54 CH.png|Energy Crystals Arton.png|Arton Demi-Crafts 19-01-2013 9-11-03 SA.png|Final Guard Category:Lists